Thanksgiving Love
by PercyXNico
Summary: Nico and Percy get together for Thanksgiving. I suck at summaries. LEMONS Male/Male Content


**AN: Alright here is a special Thanksgiving oneshot for yall. Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters.**

Thanksgiving Love

Today is thanksgiving. The time for me to be thankful for everything I have. I'm thankful for my family, my friends, and my wonderful boyfriend, Nico, who will be here any minute. He is staying today, Thursday, and going back Sunday, so I have lots of time to spend with him. A lot of it will be alone because my parents are visiting Paul's parents in Maine. They will be there Friday to Sunday.I made sure everything was in its place and I had everything we could possibly need: good movies, lube (just in case), etc.

A minute later, the doorbell rang. "Finally!" I happily thought I opened the door to see Nico standing there. "Nico!" I happily said and I briefly kissed him. I walked him into the kitchen where my mother excitedly greeted him. My dad was out running getting some stuff for Thanksgiving dinner. I took him upstairs.

"So, how's life in hell?" I asked "Not too good," he replied, "Persephone is a bitch, Hades is a full blown nut. I would trade him for another parent any day" he told me with our new empathy link that the gods gave us when they found out we were going out, so

hades and Persephone doesn't hear us and zap us to Tartarus. "Sorry to hear that." I said. "You are always welcome here." "Thanks Percy." He said sweetly. I grinned. He leaned in to kiss me and the door opened and we pulled apart. The figure standing there was neither my mom nor my dad, but Annabeth Chase.

"Am I interrupting something?" Annabeth asked in the doorway. "No" I responded quickly. Nico shook his head also. "I don't know if your mom told you, but she said I could come for Thanksgiving dinner. "Awesome!" I said. "So what are yall doing?" She asked. "Nothing really." Nico lied. I nodded my head in agreement. "Your mom looked like she needed some help in the kitchen, we should help her." "Ok" We said at the same time.

We went down stairs and went into the kitchen and offered help to her. She quickly accepted. She told Annabeth to make the stuffing and it took her a second to think of something we could do without screwing up and she finally made up her mind and told us to make the cookies. The dough was already made, so all we had to do is put them on the pan and cook them and ice them afterwards. It would seem like we wouldn't mess it up but being the dumb asses that we are, we did. They were misshaped, burnt, and the icing was too runny. When my mom saw the finished product, she rolled her eyes and told us to go sit on the couch while her and Annabeth finished cooking.

After an hour of watching T.V., we were finally called to the dinner table. A huge feast of food was laid out on the table. I don't know they cooked it all. There was turkey, cranberry sauce, stuffing, mashed potatoes, squash, corn, and don't even get me started with the desserts. We all sat down and dug in. We talked about camp and ourselves. When we finished dessert Annabeth said her goodbyes to us and she was on her way.

**Nico's POV**

After Annabeth left, Percy grabbed my arm and led me upstairs to his room. "I've been waiting for this all day." He whispered. He pushed me on his bed so that he was on top of me and smashed his lips on mine. This was the most passionate kiss I have ever had with him. The kind that sent shocks up my spine. After a minute of kissing me, I noticed his crotch grinding against mine. I caused my dick to start to get hard. I noticed his getting rock hard too. He grabbed my shirt and pulled it off. He licked his way all the way down to the waist of my skinny jeans. He trailed his mouth over my bulge and finally he unbuttoned them and yanked them off. My underwear quickly followed that. He licked up and down my shaft a couple of times and then engulfed my full 8 inches. "Gods Percy, shit!" I moaned. He kept bobbing up and down my cock for a while until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed him inside of me. "Percy!," I screamed. He looked up. "I want you." He immediately stopped sucking and walked to his dresser taking off his shirt as he did so. He opened up the top drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. He yanked off his pants and underwear in record time and coated his 9 inch erection in it. He quickly positioned himself at my tight entrance and slowly pushed himself in. I moaned so much. His pace quickened each trust. He reached full speed and his ball sack was slapping against my ass. After a while of thrusting and moaning, he reached his climax and cum poured into my tight hole. He collapsed on top of me. "I love you" I said softly. "I love you too, Nico, and I always will."


End file.
